vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rider (Marie Antoinette)
Summary Rider is a Rider-class Servant who can be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru during the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. She first appears as an ally in the Orleans singularity. Rider's True Name is Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna, more commonly known as Marie Antoinette, the final queen of France before the French Revolution. Once loved by the people as a symbol of royalty, she fell victim to the changing times as the people no longer wished to live under the rule of nobility. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Guillotine Breaker Name: Rider, Maria Antonia Josepha Johanna, Marie Antoinette, "Queen of Lilies" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: 37 at the time of her death. Summoned just before she entered puberty. Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Queen of France Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Summoning (Can summon Guillotine Breaker, a horse made of crystal), Forcefield Creation (Her Crystal Palace Noble Phantasm acts as a Bounded Field that shields everyone within from outside attacks), Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation (Possesses A+ Rank Riding, allowing her to ride virtually any mount with expert skill with the exception of Divine Beasts and Dragons), Sound Manipulation (Marie's singing voice can inflict magical damage on the opponents of royalty), Mind Manipulation (Marie's voice is alluring and enchanting to males, and her Princess of Loveliness skill compels knightly individuals to defend her), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Battled numerous Servants alongside Jeanne d'Arc and Shielder, including Vlad III and Lancelot. Defeated Sanson on her own and held off Jeanne Alter and Fafnir long enough for Chaldea's forces to escape). Higher with Guillotine Breaker (Is an A-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, giving it greater destructive potential than a Noble Phantasm of "average" power like Phoebus Catastrophe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B-rank agility and thus able to keep up with most Servants in combat) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Fended off Sanson by herself). Higher with Crystal Palace (Temporarily defended against Jeanne Alter and Fafnir, buying enough time for Chaldea to escape) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for an entire day without tiring and continue fighting for as long as they have sufficient magical energy) Range: Several dozen meters with her singing voice, Several kilometers with Guillotine Breaker (Has a range of 1-50, making it comparable to Gáe Bolg) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Marie has little practical combat experience as she was raised within the sheltered confines of royalty. As a result, she sometimes comes off as airheaded and naive and has little knowledge of modern colloquialisms. Despite this, she can be insightful on the nature of the human heart, sensing the despair of the French lower-class and arranging concessions for them and offering Jeanne much-needed advice for dealing with her inner demons. Weaknesses: Cannot fight in Spirit Form. She possesses little practical combat experience and relies entirely on her singing voice and Noble Phantasm offensively. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Guillotine_Breaker.gif|'Guillotine Breaker: Glory to the Crown of Lilies' Guillotine_Breaker_Arcade.gif|''Arcade'' ver. * Guillotine Breaker: Glory to the Crown of Lilies: Marie's Noble Phantasm and the physical representation of the French nobility. It is a beautiful horse made of glass and imprinted with lilies. Upon calling its True Name, Marie mounts her horse and dashes around the battlefield, sending out swirling particles of light that damage enemies. This same light will heal allies, restore their mana, and clear away negative status effects. * Crystal Palace: The Lovable Brilliance, For Eternity: A Bounded Field-type Noble Phantasm that embodies the power of the French monarchy. It protects Marie and her allies within a great, beautiful palace that is styled after the Crystal Palace exhibit in London and ranks up her and her allies stats. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Marie possesses a C-Rank in this skill, allowing her to nullify spells under two verses, but it can't stop spells on the level of Greater Rituals or High-Thaumaturgy. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Marie possesses an A+ Rank in this skill due to being a heavenly-sent child of royalty conferred by God, allowing her to ride virtually any kind of mount except for dragons. Personal Skills * Alluring Nightingale: A skill possessed by those with a naturally alluring and beautiful voice. Marie possesses a C-Rank in this skill, allowing her singing to inflict a fascination-type effect on males that causes them to lower their guard. However, a sufficiently strong will or resistance to magic can nullify its effects. * Grace of God: A skill that denotes the "beauty of royalty". Marie was born to be a beautiful monarch, giving her an A-Rank in this skill, making her extremely attractive to men. * Princess of Loveliness: A skill that indicates one's charismatic nature to bring and attract people to her rather than lead them. Marie's A-Rank in this skill causes anyone with a "knightly" disposition to be compelled to help her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Healers Category:Queens Category:Sound Users Category:Summoners Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users